Our Love
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry and Draco tell their friends and families that they are in a relationship with each other, and that Harry is pregnant. What are their reactions to this news? Slash & MPreg. Don't like don't read


**Hello, I have had to remove the song from this fic, those that want the fic with the song please email me andI will send you all a copy. I hope it still has value to some of you.**

**A/N - Thank you to the person who warned me about songfics not being aloud on this site.**

* * *

**Our Love**

Draco and I had an announcement to make to our family and friends; we had decided to go to them separately. I stood by the window watching Draco work in the garden and go over the reactions of those we chosen as our family and close friends.

XXXX

Draco's farther outright disowned him. He tried everything to get him to listen, nothing worked. No matter what Lucius Malfoy did Draco always looked up to him, he loved his father a lot. He loved his father almost as much as me. I know he loves me more otherwise he wouldn't still be with me and our unborn child.

His mother was even worse I think, Draco may have never been close to his mother, but he loved her deeply. He always valued her opinions on things. Narcissa Malfoy not only said that she had no son, but she called us both disgusting creatures. Our unborn child was also called an abomination. To lose both his parents hurt Draco more then he let on. I am with him and I always will be, he'll never alone.

XXXX

Ron's been my best friend since the first time we met on the Hogwarts train. He fought beside me along with Draco and others when I went and killed Voldemort. His words hurt me deeply; he thinks that Draco and I are disgusting and walked away, before I could say anything else. I feel betrayed by someone I had always thought of as a brother.

Hermione was the same as Ron, since the war she has started going to church a lot. She stated that our relationship with each other is unholy and a disgraceful sin. I tried explaining to her that it wasn't and for Draco and I, we're happy. She never wants to see me again. My sister is my sister no longer, as she turned her back on our friendship.

XXXX

The one person that I thought would differently stand by us was Albus Dumbledore. He didn't he told me that I am a great disappointment to him, he had hope I would settle down with a girl and have a large family like a proper hero. He hurt me deeply by expecting me to be someone I am not. My mentor and friend is no longer that to me, but someone I once knew.

With the loss of her husband Molly Weasley coped very well. She was a mother to me as I grew within the walls of Hogwarts, was being the main word there. When I told her of Draco and the pregnancy she shouted at me, saying it was wrong for me to be with another man, she said the pregnancy was worse than liking men. She told me to never step foot at the burrow again.

XXXX

The twins were very angry with me; they told me, I was disgusting, sick and twisted. I am, well I was a silent partner in their business they have now bought me out and want nothing more to do with me. They are both gay, yet the do not accept it of me because of who I am.

Ginny, my little sister, she has had a crush on me since the first time she saw me and I tried my best to tell her I am not interested in her. When I told her of Draco and I, she was like Hermione, ranting and raving, showing the Weasley temper in full. I tried to explain, but she started throwing hexes at me, so I left her, not wanting my child to come to any harm.

XXXX

I went to see my godfather Sirius; he had been freed after Peter was caught during my sixth year. I talked to him and told him about Draco and the baby. He exploded red in temper and told me that he was disappointed in me and that my father would have disowned me, and would be disappointed in me as well.

After Sirius, I was somewhat afraid of telling Remus, but he is a werewolf and knows what it is like to be different. I hoped he would, but he didn't he said the same as Sirius, disappointed in me and my choices of life partner, and a child. He told me my mother would hate me for being with someone of the same sex. She would be severely disappointed in my life choices. It hurt to think my parents would hate me for being me.

XXXX

The last person we told was Severus Snape, both Draco and I thought he would be the same as the others. He surprised us and said he and his lover, Tony Abre, would not abandon us, but support us both in our decisions. I had no idea of Snape, sorry must start calling him Severus, was gay, or that he even had a lover. Tony is a gentle and kind man, a real laugh to be with. They are both there to support us and help us if we need it.

XXXX

I shake myself out of my memories. I look over the garden and notice that Draco was no where to be seen, he loved doing the greening. I left him to it he has a green thumb, I don't. I felt arms go around my seventh month gone, swollen stomach.

I'm the boy-who-lived I should be with a girl like in the books, but I am me, and no one else. I am not alone and neither is Draco, we are together and we have a child on the way. We will never be alone, Draco, me, our child, Severus and Tony, my new family.

* * *

**WellI hope you have enjoyed this fic, pleasereviewand tell me what you all think. The song was All Over You by Live, beautiful song.**


End file.
